


Blame it on the Water

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are forced to jump through a waterfall to escape from a dangerous creature. It leads to some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ALS fic challenge that's going around tumblr. Requirement: a wet DT character. XD Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

"I am _not_ jumping through that," Rose argued, crossing her arms protectively over her chest before the Doctor could turn around.

"What? Why not?" He spun on his heel to look at her, brown eyes colored in confusion. "It's just a little water, Rose. Honestly, we've been covered in worse."

She huffed. He was right. Of course he was. She had lost count of the number of alien fluids, bodily or otherwise, she'd been covered in. But all of those times she had been properly clothed. Unlike now. Standing around in nothing but her grey skirt and his very thin _white_ vest top.

Her bra and tank top had fallen victim to whatever he had constructed that was supposed to have lured the creature chasing them in the opposite direction. He had muttered something urgently about the particular shade of pink of her shirt and the underwire of her bra being _perfect_ for what he needed, the items he would have otherwise used convienently in the pockets of one of his jackets, both of them left on the jump seat in the TARDIS. So much for leisurely stroll and relaxing day off.

His only consolation prize had been offering her his vest top so that she didn't have to walk around topless. Although why he had to totally destroy her bra in order to get to the wire was beyond her. The view she'd briefly had of his bare chest as he had stripped the item off, before covering back up in just his Oxford was almost worth it.

Almost.

Whatever he had done had clearly failed. They had been running through meadows and small groups of trees for the past twenty minutes, Rose carefully covering her chest everytime they paused to listen. And now he was asking her to jump through a bloody _waterfall_ , clearly not understanding the reason for her refusal. He was either thicker than she had thought...or those few times she had thought that maybe, just maybe, he actually noticed that she was female was just her brain playing cruel tricks on her.

A loud roar sounded in the distance.

The Doctor crossed over to her, arching his eyebrow when he noticed her stiffen. "Rose, the water will actually help the Flandergroot lose our scent. I promise there is a cave on the other side. We will be shielded from view by the water. And you aren't the only one who is going to get wet." He gave her a small smile. "Think I want to get my brilliant hair wet do you?"

Rose fought the grin that threatened to bloom on her face, keeping her arms obstructing him from viewing more than he would have probably wanted.

"I saw that smile. Don't think I didn't." His playful tone turned serious, despite the humor still dancing in his eyes. "Now...can we please jump through? Before we become lunch?"

She groaned, throwing her head back and cursing every wannabe god they had come across in their travels. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth while glaring at him.

"Brilliant! I can even go first so--"

"No! I mean..." she searched for something to say, anything cover up her outburst. She would die of embarrassment if she had to explain the real reason to him. His eyebrow seemed to rise higher and higher, disappearing into his fringe as he waited for her to continue. "Just...I wanna get it over with."

"Right. Course." He tilted his head and did a poor job of looking like he believed her for even a fraction of a second. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by another roar. Closer this time. He looked down at her, urgency pulling his face tight.

"Yeah, going now." Rose walked to the edge of the stream, wading into the water until she had reached near the center of the waterfall. It wasn't very big, barely wider than if she stretched her arms out from her sides. Taking a deep breath, hearing the Doctor wading in behind her, she closed her eyes and stepped through with her hands out in front of her. She gasped on the other side, the cold water a shock to her system.

Luckily, he had been right about the location of the cave. With minimal slipping on the wet rock floor, she let her eyes adjust to the low light. What he _hadn't_ been right about was the size of the cave. She snorted. More like a crack in the rock face.

She turned around just in time for the Doctor to burst through the falling water and run right into her. The world titled dangerously and panic swelled in her chest. Clutching wildly at his shirt to try and keep from falling, she was pretty sure she heard a button pop free of fabric.

As if his trainers were coated in suction cups, the Doctor planted his feet firmly and shot out his arms, leaning forward at the waist. One hand anchored at the nape of her neck and the other supported the small of her back, both working in tandem to yank her upright, pulling her to the safety of his chest.

Rose inhaled deeply from relief, burrowing her face into the hollow of his throat. She was surprised to find mostly wet skin under her cheek instead of soaked cloth. She must've broken his top button. She couldn't say she was sorry. Her heart was hammering in her rib cage, from the burst of adrenaline and from feeling him pressed so close against her with fewer layers than normal. She thought she could sense the rapid beating of his two against her, but she didn't dare move to find out for certain. Knowing that if she did, the drag of wet fabric over her nipples was sure to send her spiraling into an arousal he more than likely didn't share. She took another deep breath, cursing the slight movement of her chest against his and trying to ignore the way his scent burned in her nose.

There was a loud roar right on the other side of their nature made wall, muffled slightly by the sound of cascading water.

His grip on her tightened and he shuffled them the extra foot further into the crevice, as far as they could go. His back was to waterfall, meaning if the creature did happen to come through it would get him first. Rose shivered, banishing images of the Doctor's battered body from her mind.

His thumb on the back of her neck moved slowly up and down in what she assumed was supposed to be a soothing motion. And at any other time, it might have been. However, the subtle scratching of his fingers on her lower back was causing it to have the opposite effect. Her cheeks grew warm, no doubt flushing pink as inappropriate thoughts flooded her mind.

The Doctor pulled away, flashing her a smile before grabbing her hand and yanking her back through the water, back into the sunlight. He laughed delightedly, releasing her hand and spinning around in a circle. The creature had moved on.

A thought that hardly registered to Rose as she clearly took in the Doctor’s appearance. His hair was hanging in his face, drops rolling down his nose and his neck. She licked her lips, never wishing harder to be a tiny bead of water. She could just make out his nipples and light chest hair underneath his thin, soaked button up. His already tight trousers, were _clinging_ to him, accenting the curve of his bum and the...well…

Her eyes shot to the sky, a nearby tree, anywhere but at him. Maybe that last bit had just been her wild imagination. Either way, she was feeling warmer than she should as she stood in drenched clothing.

_Shit._

She had completely forgotten to keep her chest covered. And the Doctor had gone suddenly quiet. She chanced a glance at him, resisting the urge to step back as she saw his expression. His eyes were hard and the muscle in his jaw worked furiously. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or...something else.

She didn’t have a chance to ask, or cross her arms. He stalked over to her and grabbed her hand, eyes carefully trained on her face, then lead her forcefully back in the direction of the time ship.

…..

The Doctor barreled through the TARDIS doors, not bothering to make sure they were closed securely behind him. Rose thought to ask him about it, but the iron grip on her hand and overly forceful way he slammed a button on the console in passing made her keep her mouth shut. As he dragged her down the corridor, she wondered what his expression was. They paused briefly at a door that she didn’t really get a glimpse of and it wasn’t until he pulled her inside that she realized he had taken them to _his_ room.

“Doc--” the question was swallowed by the Doctor’s lips as he descended on her, pushing her back until she hit the door. Her brain short circuited as his tongue delved into her mouth, eagerly tasting and exploring. She tried to keep up with the urgent pace he was setting but knew she was way behind.

His hands were planted on her face, as if he were afraid she would try and pull away. Not bloody likely. He pressed his body more firmly against hers and _oh god_. His erection was pinned between them, clear evidence of his motivations right against her belly. All her doubts about whether or not he wanted her fizzled in the wake of desire coursing hot and wild through her body.

Her hands had somehow found their way into his hair, which was still wet from their jump through the waterfall. She spared a thought for what she must look like, drenched and cold, but quickly decided that as long as he kept doing that sinful thing with his tongue that made her imagination pale with what it would feel like had he been _down there_ , then it didn’t really matter what she looked like.

His hands curled into her hips and he pulled her away from the door, his mouth moving to suck on her pulse point. She held on to him, stumbling as she let him lead her further into the room. She squealed as he scooped her up in his arms, swiftly crossing the room and depositing her unceremoniously on his bed.

She didn’t care. She was in his bed. Finally, properly in his bed. When he came back into view, climbing up over the end of the mattress, she felt her eyes pop wide. He had removed his trousers _and_ his pants, his cock bobbing in the air on display. She licked her lips, then snapped her eyes back to his face in case he had been...too late. The wide smirk told her that he had clearly caught her looking.

His hands gripped her knees, spreading her legs apart as his crawled further up the bed. Her momentary embarrassment was completely forgotten as he bunched her skirt up to her waist and pulled her knickers roughly to the side. There was no teasing, no gentle warning, just the dark pools of his eyes and the slick sound of his finger sliding effortlessly inside her.

It was just one finger, but she hadn’t been touched by someone like this in _ages_ and the fact that it was the Doctor, curling and sliding in and out of her, set the low burning fire in her belly completely ablaze. Her eyes had screwed shut and she gripped the sheets on either side of her.

She let out a whimper, grudgingly opening her eyes, as he pulled out of her completely. She caught sight of him slowly pulling his finger out his mouth, his eyes half closed and a low moan escaping his lips. If she hadn’t already been wet and wanting, she sure as hell would have been now.

Like the flick of a switch, his relaxed stance shifted into something commanding and focused. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her skirt. Catching on, Rose lifted her hips, helping him divest her of the wet article of clothing. Too late, she noticed that her knickers had vanished as well. Not that she minded. Her body was buzzing with energy; her need for him to kiss her, touch her, _fuck_ her driving all rational thought from her mind. If he had been any other bloke, there would have been some sort of conversation before they had gotten this far. But this was years of sexual tension finally breaking, stupid walls and boundaries finally crumbling in the wake of passion. 

She had long ago admitted to herself that she loved him.

And even beneath the dark cloud of lust filling his eyes, she could see the same feeling sparkling in their depths.

His fingers curled into her thighs and she shuddered, as much from the cold as from anticipation. One hand kept her left leg down on the mattress while the other guided her right leg straight up in the air, his hand sliding up and causing goosebumps to pop up over her skin. Still on his knees, he brought her leg to rest on his shoulder before using his grip to maneuver her hips slightly into the air.

He paused for a moment, eyes fixed on her face...waiting. She nodded, hoping that was what he was after.

She was rewarded when he lined himself up then thrust inside her. She moaned as he stretched her inner walls, but not so much that it hurt. His teeth bit down on her leg, sending shocks down to her core. If he didn’t start moving soon she was sure she was going to die.

Then finally, _finally_ he began to pump in and out of her. It only took a few measured thrusts before he began fucking her in earnest. And _oh god, oh god_ the Doctor was _fucking_ her on his bed. She moved her hips as best she could, helping to take him in deeper. He wasn’t quite hitting her where she wanted it most, where she was aching to be touched, but it felt _so_ good. Even if he kept at this angle, if he moved just a bit faster, it had been so long that she would probably come anyway.

As if reading her mind, he spread her leg still on the bed open even wider before leaning forward to grab the headboard. His other hand kept a firm grip on her leg hooked over his shoulder. Rose was suddenly grateful for her years as a gymnast and for all the bloody running. His eyes were wild as he slammed into her, the new position making him hit that perfect spot inside her.

"Oh fuck...yes," she cried out, her body tingling with pleasure, needing him to do it again.

He repeated the movement, his eyes fixated on her face as she moaned loudly with each return pass. He was thrusting harder and faster, the headboard slamming loudly against the wall. Water droplets from his still wet hair dripped down to splatter on her face and chest. They didn't last long on her overheated skin, his damp vest top still clinging to her torso doing little to cool the heat searing in her veins.

He was grunting and panting as his hips pounded into her, the coil in her belly curling tighter and tighter. He was barely brushing her clit each time, but he was hitting her so deep and it felt fucking amazing. She could feel her orgasm building rapidly, her muscles pulling taut. She had no idea how close he was, but she was powerless to stop herself now. It was too late.

She snapped, her climax rushing through her like wild fire as her body arched off the bed, her hands scratching helplessly at his chest, his shoulders, tugging at his hair. She lost all sense of self as euphoria pulled her under, her vision blurred, yet some part of her was aware that she had literally screamed his name.

All the while, he continued to move just as urgent, prolonging her orgasm until she was finally gasping for air.

He slowed down, barely, placing a kiss to her leg before letting it drop limply to his hip. Lowering himself to hover just above her, she gave him a lazy smile as her eyesight cleared. Her smile faltered as he was now rutting against her over sensitive bundle of nerves, the beginning tingles of a second orgasm catching her by surprise.

"Rose, I..." He trailed off in a groan, his thrusts once more picking up momentum. He was looking at her, his jaw clenched, something still holding him back. Like he was afraid he was asking too much of her.

She knew she wasn't going to last much longer in this position, her body still extra sensitive to his every move. This time, she needed him to fall with her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could with them still feeling like jelly. Placing both hands on this sides of his face, she pulled him down to her and whispered against his lips, "I've got you."

He pulled away for an instant, disbelief and awe temporarily crashing through the haze of lust. She was still aware of his hips moving, slower again, but none the less effective. She brushed a thumb over his cheek, the tiny intimate gesture making something within him break.

He crashed his mouth down to hers, kissing her fiercely as he lost himself to her once more. Soon the room was filled with the rasp of fabric against fabric and the wet slapping of him thrusting erratically inside her.

He tore his lips away, his body going rigid, and buried his face in her neck. He gasped her name over and over into her skin. His warm breath on her neck and his seed spilling inside her sent her careening over the edge behind him as he ground against her, riding out his orgasm.

She felt tingly and warm all over, hugging him closely and smiling into his shoulder. The sudden need to kiss him overpowered her. When he lifted his head, she was certain he had sensed her needs a second time.

Until she heard the words leaving his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry,” he repeated shakily. “I shouldn't have...we should--"

She couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. She dropped her legs and arms, resisting the urge to slap him. "Right. You can get off me now."

"What?” He slipped out of her and propped himself up on his elbows, but didn’t move from on top of her. “No, Rose...I...that's not what I meant."

"You have twenty seconds to explain it to me then. Otherwise you can piss off," she snapped.

He flinched at her harsh tone, but closed his eyes and sucked in a breath then started again. "I'm not sorry for...for _this_. But I am sorry for how it happened. I shouldn't have just...attacked you like that."

She arched an eyebrow. "Attacked me?"

"Well, I really didn't leave you much choice did I?"

"First of all, you did _not_ attack me. Secondly, in case you didn't notice, I was quite willing the entire time. I could have stopped you anytime I wanted. But I didn't. Because I wanted this. But I also thought that you..." she trailed off and looked away, feeling too vulnerable to finish the sentence.

"That I what?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip and looked back at him. He was open and curious. Her heart skipped a beat and she decided that she might as well take the chance. They had come this far. "Felt the same way about me that I feel about you."

He swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And what is that exactly?" 

"You'd have to be a right idiot not to know by now."

"Oh, Rose.” He smiled, the lines around his eyes crinkling. “I do. Very much. Which is why I had wanted our first time to be...I don't know...slower? More special?"

"Felt pretty special to me," she replied with a sly smile, tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Hmm,” he mused, eyeing her carefully. “Was that...did you?"

"Twice."

He smiled and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't start getting full of yourself. Could have just been beginners luck."

"Oi! Rose Tyler, I'll have you know--" he stopped short as she broke out into giggles. "Oh, I see. You're having me on. See if I ever let you come twice again," he sniffed then looked away. In a flash, his eyes were back to her face as the implication of his words set in.

"So...there _is_ going to be a next time then?"

"Oh yes," he answered enthusiastically before clearing his throat and calming down a bit. "That is...if you want."

She answered with a smile and a chaste kiss to his lips. "Very much. Plenty of opportunities to take it slow," she added with a wink.

"I like the way you think." He kissed the tip of her nose. "But right now, I say we get out of these wet clothes...and my bed actually. Not sure which is more wet really."

She rolled her hips suggestively, brushing against him and making his jaw go slack. “Definitely the bed,” she purred.


End file.
